High School Live
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Saat yang sangat berkesan-Baik itu senang, sedih, maupum kelam-Semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu saat kau terjun di dalamnya-Dan selamat datang di dunia penuh warna. Pairing Borongan  -NaruX..X..-SasuX..X..-NejiX..X.. - ..XKarinX..-ShikaX..-SaiX..-


Aloooohaaaaa! XDD

Setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peredaran FFN saya kembali XD

Reades: Siapa sih lo?

Me: Ah... a-ano... saya author lama yang baru kembali ke tanah FFN dengan cerita baru hehehe

Reades: Cerita yang dulu aja belum pada diberesin!

Me: Ah itu itu sih... hehe...

Reades: MALAH CENGENGESAN!

ME: Diam dipojokan numbuhin jamur-jamur kesepian dipojokan...

YA sudah lah yang penting kan masa kini lupakan lah masa lalu yang kelam hehehehe...

Baiklah... saya selaku author cerita ini berharap akan riview para pembaca XD walaupun itu flame sekalipun saya akan terima dengan lapang dada. Dan seperti yang sering saya katakan:

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya biar saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter yang akan datang.

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Ya udahlah daripada mendengarkan ocehan saya yang nggak penting langsung aja lah baca, dan jangan lupa **RNR~ ***Maksa* *Dilempar Kompor*

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School Life © Naer Sisra** *Sok ngeksis*

Warning : **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter dan **A**lternate **U**niverse

Summary:

High School Life – Kehidupan SMA

Saat yang sangat berkesan

Baik itu senang, sedih, maupum kelam

Semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu saat kau terjun di dalamnya

Dan selamat datang di dunia penuh warna.

-**Pairing Borongan**-

Narux...x...

SasuxSakux...x...

Shikax...

Saix...

...xKarinx... (mungkin)

Nejix...x...

-Dan mungkin akan bertambah suatu saat nanti... mungkin-

Ok deh Happy Reading ^^

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di kota Konoha, kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura jatuh dan bertebaran di jalan, bergerumbul seperti karpet yang ditebari bunga untuk jalan para raja. Burung berkicau riuh rendah bertukar salam dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Air embun menetes bercampur dengan gutasi membentuk titik-titik air yang perlahan menetes dari tangkai daun. Suara air sungai mengalir perlahan dan dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari jalan samping sungai itu karena hari masih pagi dan belum banyak kendaraan lalu-lalng dengan suara yang ribut. Udara masih terasa sangat bersih, jika kau hirup dalam-dalam yang akan didapat adalah rasa nyaman yang dingin dan saat kau hembuskan napas, dapat terlihat embun dari napasmu.

Bulan April, merupakan bulan pertama sekolah memulai tahun ajaran baru, ditandai dengan mekarnya sakura yang berguguran perlahan, menjadi latar yang sangat bagus untuk sebuah penerimaan siswa baru. Dan disana... di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Konoha Gakkuen, terdapat plang yang berisikan selamat pada siswa-siswi baru yang diterima tahun ini. Semua sudah langsung menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, wah pagi yang cerah bukan? Hmm memang hari ini haruslah cerah karena hari pertama masuk sekolah kan? Banyak wajah baru yang mulai hari ini bergabung dengan sekolah ini, pasti kalian merasa belum bisa berteman baik namun bisa berjalan dengan seiringnya waktu..." Seorang wanita berambut ungu gelap sedang berbiacara di depan kelas dengan sangat bersemangat kemudian menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

"Nah baiklah nama saya Anko panggil Anko-sensei, saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas X-1 ini, nah ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Katanya dengan senyumannya yang dia latih untuk menimbulkan kesan yang baik pada pertemuan pertama.

Seorang siswa laki-laki mengacungkan tangan kemudian bicara,"Anu...anu sensei... anu..." katanya sambil bersemu-semu.

"Ah... soal ukuran itu rahasia! Rahasia! Waduh kalian ini baru saja masuk SMU sudah berkelakuakuan seperti itu, hahahahaha... iya yah namanya juga anak muda... aduh sudah ah kamu bicara seperti itu ... kamu genit hahaha..."Kata Anko-sensei sambil heboh sendiri.

"Anu, kelas sensei di sebelah."

.

Anko Mitarashi, 22 tahun, single, jarang sekali pria mendekatinya duluan, sering melupakan sesuatu yang penting, menggampangkan segala sesuatu bahkan yang tidak bisa digampangkan, tipe pengendara mobil yang dapat membuat penumpang takut naik mobil untuk beberapa lama.

.

"Nah semoga kali ini nggak salah masuk," Kata Anko-sensei yang sudah memastikan kalau kelas yang akan dimasukinya adaah kelas X-1.

"TUNGGU!" Tiba-tiba Anko-sensei berhenti untuk memutar gagang pintunya.

"Siapa anda?" Tanya Anko-sensei melihat sesosok manusia asing yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal.

"Saya adalah author cerita ini, oleh karena itu, lebih baik kita perkenalkan dulu tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini oke Anko-sensei! Kita akan menelusuri selama satu bulan kedepan, bagaimana tingkah polah mereka ok!"

"Yah terserah lah yang penting cepat selesai, saya nggak mau nunggu lama-lama untuk masuk kelas, nanti gaji saya dipotong! Gaji guru itu kecil!" Kata Anko-sensei.

"Baik-baik, hanya sebentar kok! Baiklah perkenalan dimulai!"

* * *

"TEMEEEE! MAIN BASKET YUK!" Suara teriakan yang bikin telinga sakit terdengar dari lapangan di bawah, yang merasa diteriaki menolehkan wajahnya keluar jendela dengan mendesah tidak bersemangat.

"Baka..." satu kata, dan hanya satu kata lalu jendela ditutup.

"DASAR NGGAK ADA SEMANGAT! TEMEEE YARROOOO!" Tanpa basa basi siswa berambut oranye jabrik itu menendang bola basket itu sampai kaca jendela itu pecah.

"NARUUUTTOOOO!" Jeritan pajang nan murka menggelegar dari dalam kelas, kemudian dari dalam menyembul kepala siswa dengan rambut model pantat ayam dengan wajah murka.

"Nah begitu baru bagus Sasuke! Wajah yang penuh semangat!" Kata Naruto dengan bangga akan hasil kerjanya.

"Apanya yang bagus! SHANNAAARROOO!" dengan sekali pukulan oleh siswi berambut merah jambu, Naruto mental 10 meter.

.

Naruto = orang bodoh yang berisik.

.

"Eh Sasuke, besok kita ke taman bermain yuk bareng teman-teman sekaligus mengakrabkan diri gitu, udah hampir dua minggu kita sekelas masih ada yang belum kenal teman sekelasnya kan?" Naruto duduk dengan posisi membelakangi papan tulis sambil terus melihat Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya dengan _ear phone_ di telinganya.

"Yah _whatever_-lah," Katanya tanpa melepaskan _earphone_nya.

"Terus-terus, ada lagi yang usul pergi ke karaoke, tapi di sana tempatnya rawan penggeledahan polisi, jadi gimana?"

"Aku ngikut aja keputusan yang lain."

"Terus-terus, ada juga yang usul ke kebun binatang, kalau itu gimana."

"Hn... Terserah," oke, Naruto pun punya batas kesabaran, wajahnya memerah gara-gara Sasuke Cuma jawab begitu aja.

"Ada juga loh... yang usul ke... LOVE HOTEL!" Kata Naruto sambil teriak.

"Terserah..." Kata Sasuke seakan tempat itu seperti taman bermain anak TK sambil memejamkan mata, cuek.

"DASAR NGGAK NIAT! DENGERIN ORANG NGOMONG DONG DASAR TEMEEE YARROOO!" Jerit Naruto hampir nangis gara-gara dicuekin mulu. "Buka mata kek! Lepas _earphone_ kek! Nggak niat banget sih!"

"Iya, memang nggak niat,"Kata Sasuke yang kini malah makin lelap tertidur, Naruto _sweatdroped_.

.

Sasuke si _cold prince_ yang selalu nggak niat.

.

"Sakura ke kantin yuk!" Ajak seorang siswi dengan rambut pirang dikuncir tinggi dan poni yang hampir menutupi seluruh mata kanannya.

"Nggak deh Ino, lagi nggak pingin makan," jawab Sakura sambil terus termenung.

"Udah deh, nggak usah melakukan diet sembarangan, aku aja diet tapi pakai diet sehat tuh, kalau nggak makan sama aja menyiksa diri sendiri," kata Ino sambil terus nyerocos tentang gimana diet yang benar.

"Bukan itu Ino... aku lagi..."

"Ambiyen?" Sambung Naruto dengan suara keras,"Kamu ambiyen Sakura?" Tanya Naruto lebih keras membuat semua mata memandang Sakura.

"Nggak kok, nggak ahahaha..." Kata Sakura gelagapan, "Sasuke nggak dengar kan, dia pasti lagi masang _earphone_nya,"Batin Sakura, namun hatinya mencelos, ternyata Sasuke juga melihat Sakura, rasanya mau mati.

"Ini semua gara-gara Naruto!"_Inner _ Sakura jejeritan murka.

"Eh Naruto bisa kemari sebentar deh? Aku ada perlu," Kata Sakura yang cepat-cepat keluar kelas.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga ke belakang sekolah.

"Eh, eh Sakura ada apa nih?" Tanya Naruto sambil _blusing_,"Siapa tahu Sakura mau nembak aku... KYAAA senangnya," _Inner_ Naruto jejeritan gak jelas.

"Naruto kau berhasil membuatku malu di depan Saseke-kun, kau tahu apa akibatnya buatmu?" Tanya Sakura sambil diiriningi dengan aura kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

"Eh... Eh..." Naruto berhenti bergerak,"Sepertinya aku ada perlu deh Sakura, bye,"Kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi, namun kerah bajunya ditarik Sakura.

"Mau kemana NARUTO-KUN?"

"TIDAK!" Jeritan Naruto panjang nan pilu.

.

Sakura Haruno, siswi tomboy yang pemalu pada orang yang disukainya. Namun, bisa sangat mengerikan pada orang yang membuatnya kesal.

.

Di sisi lain sekolah, tepatnya di belakang gymnasium ada dua orang pemuda saling berhadapan. Salah seorangnya sedang tertunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Kota-kun... su-suki!" kata seorang pemuda yang menunduk sambil sedikit mengeluarkan air mata di sudut matanya.

"Shota... akhirnya kau bilang juga... sudah lama kutunggu kalimat itu dari mulutmu," Kota bicara dengan senyum yang terhias diwajahnya. Shota tiba-tiba menengdahkan wajahnya sambil berlinang air mata.

"Ja-jadi?" Tanya Shota.

"I love you too," Kota tanpa basa-basi langsung memeluk Shota, dan yang dipeluk makin berlinangan air mata.

"Shota-chan hehe... sudah lama aku mau manggil kamu pakai -chan" kata Kota.

"Ko-Kota-kun, jangan panggil begitu, malu."

"Kau malu dengan ku hem?" Tanya Kota yang wajahnya makin mendekati Shota yang semakin berwajah merah.

"Ko-Kota-kun"

"Ya? Shota-chan?"

"Anoo... itu," Kota menoleh ke samping tepat di tempat yang di tunjuk Shota, dan wajahnya kaget bukan main.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, aku ingin lihat ciumannya, silakan dilanjutkan," kata seorang cewek berambut merah dengan kaca mata berframe hitam yang menyembul dari semak-semak mengintip kedua lelaki yang sedang kasmaran.

"Ka-Karin sang dewi fujoshi!" kata kedua orang itu bersamaan.

"Khukhukhu... itu lah aku," kata Karin sambil memotret pose mereka yang sedang berpelukan lalu kabur entah kemana.

.

Karin julukannya di belakang sekolah adalah Karin Si Dewi Fujoshi, berhati-hatilah kalau tidak dia akan memotret pria tampan tanpa sepengetahuan orang tersebut.

.

"Kiba mau pulang yah?" Tanya Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Iya ada urusan sebentar di toko buku," Kata Kiba sambil memegang erat tas nya, entah mengapa.

"Loh Kiba, tasmu kok dipegang begitu sih? Ada apa memangnya, ada barang pecah belah yah? Sini aku bantu bawakan," Kata Sakura sambil menarik tas Kiba

"Eh, eh! Jangan tarik-tarik sembarangan dong."

Namun sayang, barang dalam tas Kiba jatuh ke lantai, namun bukan barang pecah belah, namun koleksi majalah porno.

Sakura melotot ke majalah itu kemudian ke Kiba yang bersemu merah, kemudian Sakura melihat sekeliling, koridor kosong. Hanya ada dia dan Kiba, tanpa basa-basi lagi dia berlari menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dan berteriak.

"ADA ORANG MESUM TOLONG!"

.

Kiba si raja mesum, koleksi majalahnya sudah membludak.

.

"Hinata, kamu nggak ada kekurangan yah?" Tanya seorang sisiwi yang berambut coklat dan bercepol dua sambil menopangkan wajahnya ke tangannya, tangan kirinya memegang silet dan dimain-mainkannya seakan silet itu mainan anak TK.

"A-ada kok, Tenten-san, semua orang pasti punya kelemahan," Kata Hinata sambil terbata-bata.

"Ah nggak kok, kamu itu populer loh di kalangan cowok kelas kita, juga kelas lainnya, kurang apa lagi coba?" Kata Tenten.

"Nggak kok, saya nggak bisa semuanya kok, contonya saya sering gugup dan nggak berani lihat ke mata laki-laki, saya nggak sesempurna pikiran Tenten-san," Katanya sambil terus tergagap.

"Hee... benarkah, masa sih? Coba kamu tunjukkin ke aku, coba kamu ngomong suka ke seseorang yang kamu suka," Kata Tenten.

"E-Eh! Kok begitu sih? Nggak ada yang saya sukai saat ini Tenten-san," Kata Hinata sambil _blushing_ ria.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, gimana kalau kita umpamakan tas ini sebagai lelaki yang kamu sukai," kata Tenten sambil meletakan tasnya di sebuah kursi dekat Hinata.

"Eh, ha-haruskah? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Katanya kamu nggak bisa kalau ngomong sama laki-laki, nah coba buktikan,"Kata Tenten menantang.

"Tapi tetap saja nggak bisa, ini kan tas."

"Coba banyangkan cowok yang mana saja, dan kamu seolah-olah lagi nembak dia," Kata Tenten.

Hinata berpikir lalu tak sengaja dia meihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap di mejanya dengan wajah yang seperti anak-anak, damai tanpa gangguan.

Lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah dengan sekejap.

"Cepat dong Hinata, sebentar lagi masuk loh, mumpung kelas sepi nih, aku mau lihat bener gak kamu nggak bisa menyatakan perasaanmu," desak Tenten makin menjadi-jadi.

"Ba-baiklah..." Kata Hinata, entah mengapa dia mau saja disuruh Tenten.

"A-ano..." Kata Hinata pada seonggok tas di depannya, dan siapa yang sedang dia bayangkan, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Su-dah lama saya melihat kamu dari jauh, dan sekarang saya mau bilang... su-su-su..." Kata-kata Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya (benar-benar menghayati) dengan wajah yang memerah dan siapa saja laki-laki yang melihatnya pasti sudah takluk oleh wajahnya sekarang.

"Su-su-su-su Susu baik buat kesehatan! Hahaha," Kata Hinata cengengesan sambil menatap Tenten,"Tuh kan nggak bisa," Kata Hinata.

Tenten tiba-tiba berdiri dan menunjuk muka Hinata,"SIAL KAMU IMUT BANGET SIH!" Jeritnya iri.

"Dengan wajah begitu, dijamin nggak ada cowok yang bakal menolak kamu! Sial!" Kata Tenten yang kini nyerocos ngalor ngidul.

"Loh kenapa Tenten-san marah?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

.

Tenten, cewek penyuka barang tajam, sering iri dengan Hinata karena perbedaan mereka terlalu jauh.

Hinata, siswi pemalu idaman setiap lelaki.

Hinata: "NGGAK KOK!" *blus*

Tenten: "NGGAK GIMANA?" *death glare*

.

Ruangan kelas sepi, hanya ada tiga orang di dalam kelas itu. Naruto yang sedang menyalin PR Saskue, dia diapit oleh seorang yang memakai kacamata tebal dengan rambut merah acak-acakan dan baju rapi jali bak kutu buku sejati. Di sebelah lainnya, duduk seseorang bersweater biru dengan kacamata hitam yang tidak pernah dilepaskannya walaupun sedang belajar, dia sedang memainkan serangga yang baru ditangapnya di jalan tadi pagi.

Suasana sangat sepi, hingga bunyi hapusan Naruto terdengar lebih jelas. Naruto yang biasanya ribut, tidak tahan dengan situasi begini. Lalu dia mulai penbicaraan.

"Gaara, Gaara, bisa kau ajarkan yang bagian ini?" Tanya Naruto ke pemuda berambut merah berkacamata tebal.

"Hm... begini..." Kata Gaara sambil mencoretkan caranya di kertas Naruto tanpa bicara. Setelah selesai Gaara kembali membaca buku pelajarannya.

Dan kembali hening.

Lalu Naruto mencoba bicara ke sisi yang lain.

"Shino itu jenis apa yah?" Tanya Naruto ke Shino tentang serangganya.

"Cari di _google_."

"Oh."

Lalu hening lagi.

Naruto sudah cukup sabar akan tingkah keduanya.

"TIDAK KAH ADA YANG MAU BICARA DIANTARA KALIAN?" Tanya Naruto sambil menjerit.

"Tidak..." Jawab Keduanya bersamaan.

.

Shino, maniak serangga tingkat akut.

Gaara, kutu buku stadium akhir.

Persamaan keduanya, sangat pendiam.

.

"Eh Ino, kamu barusan ditanyai apa sama anak kelas sebelah?" Tanya seorang sisiwi dengan rambut pirang yang di ikat di 4 tempat, dua diatas dua dibawah.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Temari, hanya konsultasi masalah asmara kok hehe..." Kata Ino sambil mengecat kukunya dengan kuteks yang baru dibelinya kemarin.

"Ia benar, Ino kan dijuluki master cinta! Wah memang yah masa muda itu betul-betul penuh dengan cerita cinta! Memang begitulah seharusnya masa muda itu!" Teriak seorang siswa berambut aneh bagaikan setengah batok kelapa di balik, dengan rambut klimis dan alis mata aneh juga senyuman yang bisa bikin silau.

"Lee! Bisa diam gak? Aku nggak bisa tidur nih!" Gerutu seseorang yang sedang mencoba tidur di mejanya, gaya rambutnya seperti nanas.

"Shikamaru memang selalu nggak niat, udah jangan dihiraukan Lee." Kata Ino yang kini sibuk merapikan kuteksnya yang meleber.

"Iya, cowok gak niat begitu nggak usah dihiraukan, dasar nggak bisa diandalkan," Kata Temari sambil lalu.

"Cih dasar cewek-cewek bawel,"Kata Shikamaru sambil mendumel.

"Oh iya, Ino-chan bisa kasih aku tips buat ngedeketin Sakura-chan gak?" Tanya Lee sambil berbinar-binar, membuat Ino sesekali menghalangi sinarnya menyilaukan matanya.

Ino menatap Lee sesaat kemudian menghela napas.

"Nggak ada harapan," Kata Ino sambil meniup kuteksnya dan juga berhasil meniup roh Lee yang _shock_.

.

Ino, sang master cinta dari 10 yang konsultasi 9 orang berhasil.

Temari, cewek bermulut tajam dengan wajah cuek.

Lee, 'Masa muda selalu jaya' kata itu terus ada dalam hatinya.

Shikamaru, Si Nggak niat No.1.

.

"Sai, bisa sketsa wajahku?" Tanya siswa berambut jingga dengan tubuh besar dan berkacamata.

"Juugo? Mau sketsa? Buat apa?" Tanya Sai beruntun sambil tersenyum.

"Buat pembatas di binderku, bosan pembatasnya dari plastik bekas melulu, bisa kan? Aku bayar deh," Kata Juugo.

"Nggak usah dibayar juga nggak apa-apa kok, cuma sketsa kan? Ok"

Juugo duduk di depan Sai sambil melihat ke meja di depan Sai, disana ada Temari, Gaara, dan saudara laki-lakinya yang berambut jabrik, Kankuro. Lalu tiba-tiba selintas pertanyaan muncul di kepala Juugo.

"Eh, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro kalian saudara kandung kan? Kok bisa sekelas semua begini?" Tanya Juugo Bingung.

Kemudian ketiga bersaudara itu menoleh ke Juugo.

"Yang mana yang benar-benar kelas X tahun ini?" Tanya Juugo lagi.

"Aku," Kata Kankuro.

"Aku lagi malas aja cepat-cepat lulus makanya setahun libur sekolah," Kata Temari.

"Aku mau cepat kerja, makanya waktu SMP aksel setahun," Kata Gaara.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya ketiganya serempak.

"Ng-nggak hehe," Kata Juugo pelan. "Saudara yang kompak." Batin Juugo.

.

Sai, pelukis bebas, bahkan papan tulis pun jadi sasarannya.

Juugo, Siswa bertubuh besar namun pintar, hampir setara dengan Gaara, Hinata, juga Neji.

Kankuro, pemain kabuki yang sedang dalam masa latihan, jangan heran kalau tiba-tiba dia masuk dengan make up Kabuki masih menempel di wajahnya.

.

"Aduh! Kakashi-sensei kok datangnya terlambat sih?" Gerutu Sakura sambil manyun-manyun.

"Biasalah, namanya juga Kakashi-sensei, sudah sering telat juga kalau masuk," Celetuk Naruto yang malah keasikan nggak ada pelajaran.

"Tapi kan tetap saja, ini sudah yang ke-5 kalinya dalam tiga minggu ini, gimana sih sensei satu ini," Sakura terus saja menggerutu.

"Jadi hari ini kita belajar sendiri dong! Asik kan hehe..." Kiba yang tiba-tiba nyeletuk ditanggapi dengan suara riuh rendah satu kelas, ada yang setuju ada yang tidak.

Namun pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Tidak kalian tidak belajar sendiri, Tadi sensei lagi beli majalah Icha-icha yang baru terbit bulan ini, tapi yang ngantri panjang sekali, taruhan itu pasti mahasiswa yang membolos! Dasar tidak ada kerjaan, padahal sensei perginya waktu jam kerja!" Kata Kakashi-sensei yang disambut _sweatdrop_ massal satu kelas.

"Jadi inikah kelakuan orang dewasa?" batin anak-anak sekelas yang melayang-layang di udara.

.

Kakshi, guru biologi yang sering datang terlambat, selalu memakai _eye-patch _(semacam penutup mata) yang menupi mata kirinya, hobinya membaca majalah icha-icha.

.

"Eh Neji, Suigetsu, menurut kalian siapa yang lebih cantik, Kurenai-sensei atau Anko-sensei?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja Ku..." Suigetsu akan menjawab saat Bu Anko tepat berdiri di belakang Kiba, "Tentu Anko-sensei dong," Kata Suigetsu."Ya kan Neji," Neji mengangguk mengiyakan, namun dia lebih takut ke Anko-sensei yang ada di belakang Kiba.

"Hahahahaha... selera kalian payah yah!" Kata Kiba sedangkan kedua orang yang lain makin ngeri.

"Kiba aku ada perlu sebentar, duluan yah," Kata Suigetsu.

"Aku juga," Neji pergi meninggalkan kelas secepat mungkin.

"Hah mereka payah yah! Hahaha."

"Siapa yang seleranya jelek? Kiba?"

"Tentu saja sen..."Kiba berhenti ketika ditolehkannya ke belakang Anko-sensei kini memasang wajah mengerikan dengan kursi yang diangkat dengan satu tangan.

"Ahahaha... bercanda kok sensei, maaf sensei, ah ah AMPUNNN!" Kata Kiba.

.

Suigetsu, si rambut perak, lumayan sadis ke lelaki, namun lembek ke perempuan.

Neji, Si Bishonen satu ini sangat banyak penggemarnya, dan merupakan incaran Karin No. 1 untuk diambil gambarnya dan ditaruh di homepage Bishi-Love buatannya.

Kurenai, guru olah raga yang banyak penggemar cowoknya, teman dekat Bu Anko.

.

"Nah Ok, perkenalannya udah selesai tuh Anko-sensei, nah silakan masuk ke kelas anda," Kata Naer yang kini sibuk merapikan bajunya buat pindah kosan.

"Hah capek juga disuruh berdiri 2 jam buat nunggu perkenalan doang, tapi saya penasaran, kok karakter saya jadi sangat menjengkelkan begini sih," Keluh Anko-sensei.

"Ya sudah lah, yang penting sekarang adaah waktunya kelas X-1 bertemu wali kelasnya," Anko-sensei membuka pintu kelas X-1 dan pada saat itu pulalah cerita ini dimulai.

.

High School Life – Kehidupan SMA

Saat yang sangat berkesan

Baik itu senang, sedih, maupum kelam

Semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu saat kau terjun di dalamnya

Dan selamat datang di dunia penuh warna.

.

TBC

* * *

!QAQ!

Saya selalu gak bisa bikin prolog!

Terlalu panjang buat Prolog!

Kok kayaknya kacau banget yah?

Mana pairingnya membludak lagi?

Mau berapa chapter ni ceritaaaaaa?

Ya sudah lah jalani saja dulu... masalah ditangani nanti hahahahahaha...

**Mind To Rivew?**

**Just click!  
**


End file.
